Deja Vu or Not?
by Hannah Hale
Summary: When Bella moves in with the cullens she meets player Edward Cullen. Can he convince her to trust him. or will her past relationship stand in there way. Better than it sounds. Rated M for Language
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guy's so this I my first twilight fanfic, I have all my chapters ready so if u guys like the story ill post it if not then I wont ******** sorry about any spelling mistakes!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the song**

**Chapter 1: First Sight**

Song:Start of Something New :P

"Bella!"

Was the first thing I heard as I entered the airport.

Coming from Alice no doubt. By now I could see her jumping up and down clapping her hands.

Suddenly she ran into my arms squealing.

"Ow" for someone so small she was hard

"Are you okay?" she asked, her eyes full of concern. I knew she wasn't just talking about her hug.

_**Flashback**_

_**I came home to my house in Phoenix, Arizona from school. Being ignored at school really wasn't turning out as bad as I expected.**_

"_**Mom, I'm home" I yelled with as much enthusiasm as I could manage.**_

_**I waited but heard nothing.**_

_**Strange. Maybe she forgot I wasn't head cheerleader anymore. She's probably out. But I'll still look for her. Where is she I thought to myself? I was getting really worried. Where was she?**_

_**Suddenly the phone interrupted my thoughts and made me jump about a foot in the air.**_

_**I sprinted to the phone praying it was Renee.**_

"_**Mom?" I asked automatically as I picked up the phone.**_

"_**Hello, this is 's hospital. May we please speak to a Ms. Isabella Swan?"**_

…_**What the hell.**_

"_**This is she." I answered after a long suspenseful silence.**_

"_**I regret" My heart stopped after the first two words but I continued to listen. "to inform you…but your mother has been in a car accident. She is currently in a coma. We are doing all we can to save her."**_

_**No no no no! This can't be happening.**_

_**I hung up and was about to rush to the hospital but the phone rang again.**_

"_**He-ll-o?" I asked my voice breaking a couple times.**_

"_**Hello Isabella. This is Mr. Smith your mom's lawyer. I recently found out about her…illness so I took the liberty of calling your guardian Esme Cullen."**_

"_**But m-y mom's sti-ll alive I d-on't need to g-o." My voice was still cracking but I didn't care I would not leave my mom.**_

" _**I am aware of that fact… but-"**_

_**and I hung up**_

_**I don't give a fuck I'm going to see my mom and I'm staying here!**_

_**I got to the hospital and told them who I was. They sent me down the hall to a room where I saw my mom's body.**_

_**It looked so pale.**_

_**So fragile.**_

_**  
I tried to keep from crying. I didn't want to look like a baby. But my tears eventually won over.**_

_**I couldn't bear to see her like this anymore. So I decided to go home.**_

_**When I got home the phone rang about a dozen times. Holy shit! News travels fast. They all said they were sorry but I didn't care I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. My eyes were all red and puffy from crying so much.**_

_**I was heading out of the kitchen when the phone rang…again.**_

"_**Yes I know you're sorry. Okay I don't give a crap."**_

"_**Isabella, this is Mr. Smith." SHIT**_

"_**What do you want? I said harshly**_

"_**I wanted to tell you that you **__**have**__ to move in with the Cullen's because your mom is no longer able to take care of you."_

"_No." I said as sternly as I could manage "I can take care of myself"_

"_Isabella, I'm sorry the records say you just turned seventeen. So you __**have**__ to live with your guardian for at least a year. The law says so!"_

_I groaned in defeat_

" _You will be moving in with the Cullen's this Thursday and start at your now school on Friday."_

"_So soon but-"_

_He cut me off_

"_I already took the liberty of booking your flight to Jacksonville" and with that he hung up on me._

_Of course my mom HAD to choose her best friend from high school. _

_Just my luck_

_End of Flashback_

So that's how I ended up in the arms of hyper 4 foot 10 inches Alice.

She walked me over to the rest of the 'family'.

"We're gonna have sooooooo much fun." She grinned in a way I couldn't help but return. "I know you've only met me and Esme but I can tell you are gonna get along sooo well with the rest of the family to!!!! There's Carlisle my dad, Emmett my older brother, and Edward my twin."

We walked over to them and they introduced themselves.

Esme smile warmly at me and gave me a motherly hug. Carlisle put an arm around my shoulder in a comforting way and said " Welcome to the family." Emmett pulled me into a hud bear hug so tight I couldn't breathe.

When they finally released me I got a good look at them.

My eyes widened in awe.

They were all so beautiful. I would never fit in here. I had always been ugly, plain brown hair, plain brown eyes. Now I felt even more self conscious. Just then Alice interrupted my thoughts.

"Where's Edward?"

"Probably with some girl" Emmett said full of disgust

"Player?"

"Oh ya" Alice answered

Great another Jacob. My old boyfriend who just happened to cheat on me and broke my heart.

"Okay kid's lets go get Bella's luggage and head to the car." said Carlisle

Once we got to the car Alice chatted away. She told me about her school which would now be my school to, her obsession with shopping ughhh, her boyfriend Jasper, and his twin sister and her best friend Rosalie. I could tell I was gonna have a lot of fun with Alice.

When we got back to the house. Did I say house? I meant MANSION!! It was hugeeee!!!!! Emmett carried my bag upstairs and Alice showed me to my room.

My room was beyond words. I'm pretty sure I looked like such a freak standing in the doorway with my jaw dropped.

I had a king-sized bed, my own bathroom with a huge shower, a huge closet, even though I only had a couple old black sweats, a flat screen t.v., and a computer.

"Honey, heres your cell phone and credit card. We want you to have a good time so there no limit on minutes, texts or spendings" Esme said

"You really shouldn't have" I stated while giving her a hug

"It was my pleasure"

Alice was looking through my suitcase

"oh my god Bella. You have no clothes!!! You can borrow some of mine for tomorrow, but Saturday we're going shopping! And don't even try to say no because I'll just drag you!"

"Fine Alice but not for too long, and im wearing a sweater of mine tomorrow!"

"Must you be so difficult?'

"Ok thank you for everything all of you I think I'm just going to go to bed now so goodnight"

"Goodnight Bella"

And with that they left and I fell into my usual nightmares.

**Please review and tell me what you guys think! 5 reviews? Pretty please! Sorry if it was short but I promise they will get longer!!! We'll meet Edward in the next chapter.**

**- Hannah Hale**


	2. Whorealert!

**Okay here's the next Chapter. I didn't get as many reviews as i hoped but w.e! Love you all!**

**Chapter 2: High School**

Song: Sexy Back- Justin Timberlake lol couldn't think of anything else.

Beep!

Beep!

Beep!

"Bella wake up!!!"

Alice!

"Five more minutes!"

"Bella up NOW!!!"

I truged out of bed where Alice pushed me to the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

I took a shower with my favourite strawberry shampoo.

When I was finished I walked out only to see a ready hyper Alice waiting with some jeans, and a pink tank top that said Abercrombie and Fitch on it.

"Ok Bella put this on"

"No that is definitely not what I'm wearing!"

"Bella, this can be easy of hard, put it on or I'll force it on!" she warned me

I knew I had no prayer of winning so I gave in. She left with a smirk on her pixie face.

I got dressed but packed black sweats into my bag knowing I would put them on when Alice had to leave.

I opened the door and in came Alice with mascara and eyeshadow.

"Ok Bella you're naturally pretty" please ya right "so I'm only going to give you a little make-up. Don't even try to stop me. You know I'm gonna win."

I didn't even resist and it was over before I knew it.

When I looked in the mirror I have to say I didn't look half bad.

We went downstairs for a quick breakfast and soon we were off in Alice's yellow porche.

"Do you like it? It was a gift for my sixteenth birthday!"

She got a fucking car for her 16th birthday!!!

"Ya its awesome!"

We soon pulled up in Harbour High School.

"Bella I'm really sorry I would totally walk you to the office but I really need to meet Jasper ok? I'll see you at lunch meet me in the caf!"

"Ok" I mumbled

I really didn't care now I could change. I quickly put on my sweats and put the hood up. I looked like a total guy but that was what I wanted I'd get less attention then.

I walked to the office, with a little help from a cute guy with blonde hair and blue eyes named Mike, he really thought I was a guy, it was pretty funny.

When I got there I was greeted by the secretary, she however knew I was a girl.

"Hello?"

"Hello how may I help you miss?"

"I'm Isabella Swan a new student today is my first day."

"Of course I've been expecting you. Here's your schedule. English is your first class." Next she gave me directions and wished me good luck I thanked her and headed to english.

I introduced myself to my English teacher . He thankfully sent me to an empty seat at the back of the class, and didn't make me introduce myself.

English was pretty boring I had already studied what we were doing so I didn't pay much attention I just let my thoughts wander.

When class ended I went to who gave me directions to my next class Biology.

As I walked to my locker to drop of my books clumsy me banged into a pretty girl with strawberry blonde hair. She was so fake. She was waling next to guy that looked like a Greek God. He was the most attractive guy I'd seen. He had bronze messy hair and piercing green eyes.

"Sorry" I mumbled

"Ugh, move out of my way" the girl said while pushing me to the ground.

As they both walked by the Greek God managed to kick my arm and step on my hand and I'm positive it wasn't by accident.

I felt the pain on my arm that kick was hard I'd be sure to have a bruise there tomorrow.

I got up and started on my way to biology which was surprisingly not hard to find.

I walked in and saw the same jerk who kick me in the class with girls all over him! Not even one of them was the blonde I saw him with earlier. What a man-whore!!!!

I walked up to the teacher and he sent me to the only seat left. The one right next to the whore.

didn't make me introduce myself but he did look at me strange as he took in my guy appearance though clearly my name showed I was a girl.

I took my seat next to the guy as all the girls were called back to there seats by the teacher.

"Great it's the dick." He said in a velvety voice.

"Great it's the man-whore." I mimicked.

"Listen guy were going to be stuck lab partners for the rest of this semester. So don't talk to me and we won't have a problem loser." He spoke in a harsh voice.

I didn't talk to him for the rest of the class but had trouble keeping my eyes off of him. I somehow managed to make it to the bell then bolted out of the class and made my way to the caf.

I walked in looked around and quickly spotted Emmett Rosalie Jasper and Alice at a table. I walked to go and sat down beside them and they all gave me the strangest expression.

"Hey guys" I spoke softly.

"Who are you?" Jasper asked me.

"It's Bella!!!" I said loudly

"Bella!" Alice said clearly shocked " What are you wearing? You look like a guy. What happened to the clothes I gave you. I swear if you did anything to them I will murder you!!!!"

She was firing questions at me so quickly until I finally interrupted her.

"Woah Alice calm down your clothes are under my tracksuit."

"And why are you wearing a tracksuit?"

"Because I look like a fucking retard in your clothes!"

"Bella nobody every dressed looks like a retard. Now either you take of your tracksuit or we'll do it for you."

I'll do it but I have juicyness for you."

She looked torn.

"How juicy?"

"MAJOR!!"

"Okay spill but you are definitely changing after."

I went through the details of what happened but without describing what the guy looked like. When I was finished all four of them had there mouths open not speaking a word it was Emmett who broke the silence.

"That jerk I'll kick his ass."

"Jeez Emmett its no big deal don't do anything rash." I told him

"No bid deal Bella?" Alice started to go off befor I reminded her of my outfit so they would drop the subject.

"Bella off with the tracksuit!!!"

I didn't argue because I knew I'd lose in the end.

I gave Alice my tracksuit and she put it in her bag.

"Bella you look hot!" Rosalie told me

"Whatever"

"Seriously Bella all the guys are staring at you!!!" Alice warned me

Just after she said that a buy with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a cute baby face walked up to me.

"Hey I'm Mike" he said as he held out his hand.

"Bella" I said shaking it.

"So I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to hang out sometime? Maybe go to the movies or dinner?" he asked very hopefully

"Umm…no thanks." I said as he walked away with his head down. As he walked away somebody that I really never wanted to see again was making his way over to me!

"That's the guy" I whispered to them.

I could have sworn I heard someone say you have got to be kidding me but before I could question he was at our table.

"Hey Alice who's your new friend I don't believe we've met before" He said while winking at me. I swear I almost threw up in my mouth.

"You already no her." She answered.

He gave her a look as if to say what the hell are you talking about? But then turned to me.

"Hey, I'm Edward Cullen. You must be new here. I'd be happy to give you a tour of the school. We can start with the janitors closet." He winked at me again but I was still in shock.

"Cullen!" I said in disbelief "As in your brother Alice?" I asked her

"Fraid so, sorry Bella."

"This can't be happening!"

I put on my sweetest smile to Edward but spoke to Alice first and then addressed him. " Alice get me my sweater then he'll recognize me." She handed it to me and I put it on as I spoke to Edward.

"Hey I'm Bella. But you know me as the dick who got in your way in the hallway, and I know you ass man-whore." He looked at me in surprise and recognition as I finished putting on the sweater.

Next thing he knew I grabbed my drink a poured it on top of his head. I left the cafeteria as I heard all the "OHHs" coming from people.

Serves him right!

**Okay I Hope you guys like this chapter I'll try and post as soon as possible! PLEASE REVIES AND ILL LOVE YOU FOREVER!!! P.s. reviews make me write faster!!!**

**Hannah Hale**


	3. Fiesty

**Chapter 3**

The rest of my first day passed in a blur. What I great first day I thought to myself sarcastically.

Just as I was the bell for my last class rang Alice texted me.

**Hey Bella**

**I'll meet you at the car.**

**I kinda filled Edward in on everything but we have to talk l8r!**

**Alice!!!**

I texted her back

**Ok Alice**

I walked out of class and met everyone at the car.

"Hey Bella" they all shouted

"Hey"

We then got in the car and took off for home.

"So Bella how was the rest of your day?"

"Boring"

"Bella you should have seen the look on Edwards face when you left!!! Priceless!!" Then they all burst out laughing.

"He stood there for so long with his mouth hanging open!" Jasper laughed

"I don't think any girl has ever talked to him like that props to you!" Rosalie said

"Bella you are officially my role model!!! Emmett screamed

They were all laughing so hard that I joined in. It was impossible not to!

We were still laughing when we got to the house and we walked in.

When we got in the house a face everyone was surprised to see was standing right in front of the door.

"Hey Eddie, why are you home? Your usually out with a girl." Emmett laughed

"Janet… I mean Jessica is upstairs waiting for me." He said smugly while smirking at me.

I just made a gagging sound that made everyone except Edward start laughing.

"Have fun whore!" I said to him and with that walked into the kitchen.

Everybody was right behind me still laughing.

"Bella oh my god, your killing me here." Rose laughed.

"Yea yea," I said sarcastically "Now can we get something to eat?"

Emmett was of course the first one to get his food, and we made our way to the living room.

"Anyone up for a movie?" Jasper asked

"Sure" They all responded

"Scary movie?" Jasper asked again

All three of them said ye. But I hated scary movies!

"You know what guys I actually have to go for a run. Can I catch up with you later?"

"But Bella!!!" Alice whined.

"Alice really, I've been too lazy for the past couple of days. And I hate scary movies. Plus I already agreed to go shopping with you tomorrow and that's going to be scarier than the movie. PLEASE!!!"

"Fine" she sulked

"Be back in a a couple of hours" and then I raced upstairs to get changed.

When I walked up the stairs I could hear disturbing sounds coming out of a room I already new was Edwards. Ughh.

I walked into my closet to find all new clothes and we haven't even gone on our shopping trip yet!

"Alice" I cursed

It took my 20 MINUTES! To find a good sports bra and shorts that I could wear. I quickly grabbed my i-pod, a bottle of water, put my hair up in a ponytail and made my way downstairs.

I never truly understood how some things worked about me. I was amazing at sports and always really fast but when I walked I would trip after just one step. No exception this time.

I fell and banged my head on the wall. It made a huge sound but I quickly got up but fell back down when I bumped into something else hard.

I looked up and saw the whore himself standing there topless in front of me.

I blushed slightly and mumbled "Sorry"

He held out his hand to help me off but I rejected it and got up by myself.

I saw him eyeing my outfit and I suddenly felt very self conscience.

"Nice" he smirked

I just rolled my eyes and tried to get around him but to no avail.

"Where you going?"

"Nowhere that concerns you whore, now move out of the way."

"So your still made about our little incident?"

He started walking towards me, so I started backing away.

"Edward, why don't you just leave me alone, go find Jessica."

"Naw, I've seen her moves to often." I almost barfed up right then he was so full of it.

"That's just great" I said sarcastically "Now if you'll please excuse me I really need to get going" I said it in the nicest voice I could manage.

"I'll let you go if you tell me where your going." God he was so annoying, but still so hot.

"I'm going for a run."

He snorted "Ya like you could do that without ending up in a hospital."

"Actually I can. Now I told you so move!"

"I'll come with you."

"No, just leave me alone."

He backed me up so my back was against the wall and there was no way to escape.

He lowered his lips to my ear and whispered in a seductive voice. "You don't want me to leave babe."

"Your right what was I thinking, why would I not want a arrogant. Player, man-whore, asshole not to come with me." I said as sarcastically as I could.

"Feisty. I like it."

"You make me sick!" with that I kneed him in the groined and went for my run.

I ran for 2 hours and was exhausted when I got back to the house. Ever since my relationship from hell ended I always ran for a long time. It kept my mind off things and I always thought maybe if I get skinny and pretty _he_ would want to be with me.

That never happened.

But running was just the habit I never lost after I lost everything.

When I got back and I said hi to everyone with the exception of one who just glared at me I went upstairs and took a shower.

When I finished I went downstairs and Esme told me it was dinner time.

Jasper and Rosalie stayed for dinner to.

We ate dinner in anackward silence with Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper looking between me and Edward until somebody finally broke the silence.

"So Edward I see your not in pain on the floor anymore!" Emmett boomed which made everybody burst into laughter even Carlisle and Esme had let out a couple of giggles by accident.

Edward just glared at me and then turned his glare to Emmett, and then he left the table and stormed upstairs without another word.

This just made everyone laugh louder.

When we finished dinner I started to clear the table but Esme told me to stop.

Rosalie was going to have a sleepover with me and Alice, while Jasper was going to stay with Emmett, and Edward.

We went upstairs to Alice's room but not before she warned the boys "This is a _girls_ night so if you do anything to us at all I swear you will die a long and painful death."

Me and Rosalie were trying to contain our fits of laughter but they finally let loose when we walked into Alice's room.

"Alice, for someone so small you are really scary sometimes." I told her

"It's a gift!"

"So Bella what happened with Edward we walked upstairs and he was on the floor! It was hilarious."

I told them both about what happened with him and they were crying from laughing so hard.

Rosalie and Alice were serious all of a sudden and warned me. "Listen, Bella. You've done good with Edward so far but he likes a challenge. Just promise us you won't fall for him while he's a player. I mean don't get me wrong he's a great guy. But only when he's just with us. Please don't fall for him but at least try to be friends with him, he hangs out with us a lot so we don't want it to be ackward for either one of you? Can you make an attempt please. I mean your our best friend and we just don't want to see you get hurt."

I was touched that they cared so much about me that I agreed.

The rest of the night we didn't do too much except talk. We went to bed early so we wouldn't be tired about the tortures that wait us tomorrow at my personal hell.

The mall.

**Okay that's the third chapter I'll try to update ASAP but sorry if it takes a while! Please Review it makes me write faster lots of love!!!**

**Hannah Hale!**


End file.
